Unmoving Planetary
by Kyte27
Summary: Yusei will die if he boards the Ark Cradle. That is what Sherry told him. He tries to think of a way to get on the falling catastrophe, however, will a certain woman mend his heart away from this suicide mission? Faithshipping; Mild language. One-Shot


**_Hello, ! This is my first fanfic posted and it is my first on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and which is why I decided to make it special and do it of faithshipping goodness. Yes, I'm a rabid YuAki fanboy. Bite me. _**

**_I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! 5D'S_**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it<em>, Aki thought to herself. In the large monitor room she stood there with Jack and Crow, looking bitter yet hopeless as the twins, Rua and Ruka, cry their hearts into Yusei's arms as Jeager paces around, staring at the large monitOr.

The Arc Cradle is going to make touchdown on Neo Domino, killing millions, believed by Aporia that this will save humanity and the future. The burgundy-haired woman closed her amber eyes, pivoting her head away as the room echo in children's' crying.

_I refuse to believe it. Yusei will die if he boards the Cradle as Sherry has warned us. How could she say such a thing?_ she cried in her mind. Yusei then stood up as she turned her head towards her direction. That confident gleam in his eyes were gone; hopelessness was darkening his blue eyes. Still, he gave the kids a pat on the heads with a smile. That smile was of sadness, and it broke Aki's heart just seeing it. Yusei lifted his head and walked past them. Bruno ran to him but Yusei insisted he needed to think.

"Sherry LeBlanc...How could that cursed woman say that!" Jack angrily yelled aloud as soon as the door closed behind Yusei. Sherry's butler bit his lip as he was to object but he too felt rather confused. Crow sighed heavily as he leaned against one of the chairs, gawking at the floor, "Apparently this 'ZONE' showed her something of the future and said that he's gonna die? Sounds like utter crap, but with what we've seen it probably is true."

"Don't you dare say that!" Rua shouted as tears sting his eyes. His sister held his shoulder. "Rua.." The green-haired boy shook his head as he held his fist out, "Yusei can't die, and he _won't_ die! If you were his friends, you would completely believe in him." Jack growled, "Listen, kid. I had it up to_ here_ with you! Don't you question our bonds with him." His fist slammed against the wall he was leaning on as everyone jumped at the sudden bang. "Jack, please calm down!" Aki gestured towards him. The man turned his head away in utter frustration as Rua silently cried, Ruka holding at his side.

The genius mechanic walked towards the group. "Hey, you don't think he would do something while we're in here?" Aki looked at him. Knowing Yusei, he would do such a thing. Her thinking wavered as loud stomps came from behind her. "Jack, you would make things worse!" the ginger said as he held Jack back as the man suddenly became furious. "No, I won't! I gave him a good few punches last time and that was enough sense to knock into him!" Crow turned the tall man around. "Oh yeah, just knock the air out of him, that'll totally make him more confident about him not dying!" Rua suddenly began whimpering again after hearing that d-word. Bruno looked down in guilt, feeling he just caused more tension. Aki placed her hand gently on the man's shoulder with a slight smile as she began to walk towards the door. "Aki? Where are you going?" Bruno asked. She didn't answer as the door closed behind her. "Aki!" the twins called out as everyone was unsure where she left to.

Mizoguchi sighed. _Miss Izayoi, only you can mend a broken man's heart._

* * *

><p>The gigantic citadel loomed over the city in the sky. It was still daylight. Yusei Fudo wished that the hope they had wasn't crushed so easily into falsehood. Doomsday has arrived and he feels like there is nothing he can do, as he stares out the window.<p>

_Damn it,_ the man thought. _Isn't there a way to get up there? I want everyone safe and my friends to be okay. If this thing crashes down, no one will be okay. But if I board it and put a stop to it then no one will remember this tragedy in history, not like Zero Reverse_. He knows he has to get in it and will surely find a way to stop it. But if Sherry is right..

"Then my friends will suffer loss," Yusei said aloud to himself as his cobalt eyes shut softly as his teeth clenched.

"Yusei."

The man lifted his head and saw a red reflection in the mirror. "Aki, what are you doing here?" he said as his head lower. Aki stood by the door as she leaned against it, biting her bottom lip. "You seriously are contemplating a way to get in there? Despite what Sherry warned you?" There was no response. She knew when Yusei plans on something there is no turning back. At least, not to him. "Is that it? You're just going to give yourself up that easily? Leave us behind as you head towards your death sentence?"

"Aki, if I don't do anything then it'll be genocide." he said calmly. Aki crossed her arms as she glared into the man's back. "Yusei, you are not a martyr! I know that we have to stop that thing but you're forgetting that 'we' part, not just you." Yusei's gloved hands clenched slightly. "I rather die than have all of Team 5D's die."

Furious, Aki stomps towards Yusei, stopping just a few feet away. "And we refuse to let you die! What good can a team let a member go out there and have himself as the sacrificial lamb? No, you're not just a member, you are a friend! It's the most selfish thing of you to do, Yusei. You brought us together, not just because of our Marks." The black-haired youth turned around as frustration gleamed in his eyes. "It was the Crimson Dragon who did that, not me! I know I am no martyr and I know that I am not a miracle worker. But I refuse to let anyone die! I refuse to let this become another Zero Reverse-"

A sudden pain flashed across the man's face as Aki's hand held in air a few inches from his head. He stared at the floor, surprised. The woman's voice shook him back to reality. "Enough!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as her voice began to break.

"Enough of that bullshit! This world doesn't carry on your back and you are not obligated to carry it either! You know your father isn't at fault and he discovered the Planetary Particles as a new source of energy for everyone." She held her hand to her chest. "That's just an excuse!"

Yusei and Aki stood there for what felt like hours, not saying a word. Yusei was in a daze. He knows the woman is right, he doesn't have to do this. But he knows that no one should ever pay the price as a tribute for anything. Aki closed her eyes as she turned her back towards him. "At the Fortune Cup," Aki began as Yusei's attention was snared. "You didn't know me at all. All you knew was that I hated the birthmark I had as I blamed it for my psychic powers as I couldn't control it. You threw yourself into harm's way, the harm I was dealing you, as you tried to snap me out of it." Her head lowered. "You called me by my last name, Izayoi."

Yusei stared at her in confusion of what is she getting at.

"Then at the hospital, you came once again, with my parents. I then began to attack you again, even harming Papa. And then, you called me by my name." Yusei remembers this. It was at the brink of her powers rampaging violently. Even he doesn't know what made him call out by her first name. "Aki," Yusei called softly to her. A slight chuckle leaves the girl's lips. "Yes, just like that," her head then tilted upward as she looked at the ceiling. "Ever since I ran away from home, only Divine has called me by my first name. It's always been Izayoi from others or, better yet, 'the witch'. I wasn't surprised that you called me by my last name," she continued as she felt a sting in her eyes, "but then, you said 'Aki'. The affection in your voice felt so warm in that cold room."

Yusei stared closely at her, not knowing how important it means to her of him just saying her name. He then noticed the girl's shoulders starting to quake as he took a step forward but Aki then asks, "Yusei, what do you view me as?" That lone question stopped him in his tracks even before his foot completely touched the floor. "What do I view you as?" Yusei repeated. "Do you see me as someone who just needed to be helped and I then became a companion to help? Or was there something else that compelled you to save me?" Her head slightly cocks to the right as she held her hands to her chest in a tighter grip.

_What compelled me? _he thought to himself. His eyes waved across the room just for a minute. "I just..I just knew that you needed the affection you truly wanted and needed which your father was able to remind you that your home is always with them." he stated as he turned back to the window. Aki smiled slightly as a single tear trickled down her soft cheek. "Yes, that's correct. But, there was something I also wished also." Yusei's head tilted as he wondered what she can mean.

Slowly, the girl turned around towards him as her head hangs low, drops of her salty tears barely hanging to her chin as she gracefully walked to the man.

"As I stayed with you, I wanted to learn more about you. Hence, why I wanted to learn how to duel on a D-Wheel. It was what Sherry said that day, how you two got to know one another in a matter of a few turns as you both shared the speed, the excitement." Aki held her breath for a minute, feeling her cheeks warm up. "I, too, wanted to know what was in your heart. When I realized that desire, I also realized another love I yearned for and from only one person, from this," she paused as she spoke under her breath, "unmoving planetary."

Yusei's eyes flashed open, knowing that those two words in Japanese mean his name, Fudo Yusei. He turned around as he was about to open his mouth, but he couldn't.

How could he? When Aki's soft, warm lips were glazed to Yusei's mouth. His eyes were glued open in shock from this sensation. He didn't know what to do. He never handled this situation before. Yusei watched tears poor down from her closed eyes, streaming down her blushing cheeks. The cobalt eyes then closed, as his lips puckered in return as his arms gingerly wrapped around her waist as the girl's heart skips a beat as she leaned into his chest, her arms coiling around his neck as her puffy shoulder sleeves tickled the man's cheeks. The kiss broke only for a moment but immediately, almost like clockwork, their lips puckered for more as it escalates into passionate smacks from their yearning mouths as their tongues hungrily clash together.

Their lips parted. Their exhales melded in unison as they both feverishly try to catch their breath, their eyes drunk in each other's gaze. Yusei's eyes were very dark; he was quite in a daze, new to this sensation. Aki's eyes were in a faint red as they moistened. Her hand slides from his neck down to his chest as it then lifts up, touching over the very cheek she slapped. His eyes closed halfway as his cheek lays onto her palm as his forehead leans forward, touching hers. They both feel a warm feeling on the right arms, knowing its their Marks. But this feeling was different. It felt nice. Aki catches her breath at last she she stared up at the man, opening her mouth as she whispers, "My arm has the mark of the Claw as yours have the mark of the Head. Then so be it," she paused as she smiles affectionately, her eyes moistening more. "This 'claw' will always be there to hold your beloved 'head' whenever you are in doubt."

Hope. It was hope that shot into Yusei. He tightened his grip around her, holding her closely. This fragile woman has given him hope. Finally, he smiles as he closed his eyes. "Aki Izayoi," he began, "how can you have claws when you are a loving woman?" It was then his turn as he softly presses his lips onto Aki's. A smile forms against Yusei's mouth as she then returns the kiss. As she releases the lip-lock, she composes herself, blushing brightly as she wipes the tears from one of her eyes. She then was surprised to feel a touch on her other cheek as Yusei has taken off a glove, wiping away her tears. She smiled brightly then began to frown. "Yusei?" The youth nodded, curious to why her smile has changed. "Please, we'll figure out a way. Don't do anything stupid."

He gave her a small nod, closing his eyes. "I won't," he reassured. Aki nodded with a hopeful smile as she walked towards the door. As the door closes behind her, Aki sighed. _I'll keep be sure to keep watch in the monitor room if he does anything funny_, she told herself as she walked down the hallway as the door closes behinds her.

Yusei sat down at the table by the window, fixing his gaze back to the citadel that hangs in the sky. He closed his eyes nodding down._ Martha, if you saw me right now you would be grinning with a 'I told you so' _he thought to himself.

"And, you would pull at my ear for lying."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow, first fic I post on here! So, how do you like it? it's my first 5D's fic so remember that. Hope it seemed good for your read. Lemme know what you think!<em>**


End file.
